When a signal is processed at a receiver, the signal may be adjusted by an offset. As an example, an adaptive decision feedback equalizer may include at least one circuit branch in which the signal in the branch is adjusted by an offset and then sliced. As another example, a 4-PAM detector may include a circuit branch for each decision threshold. The signal in each circuit branch may be adjusted by an offset having a value corresponding to the decision threshold. In these two examples, the offset may be a DC value that is added to or subtracted from the signal.
However, in some cases the offset values used in the receiver may deviate from their optimal values, and this may affect the performance of the receiver.